Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Lone Planet Productions
Opening Greetings, everyone! It's been a long five years since Super Mario Crossover Mission was released, and we've learned quite a lot since then. Over years of collaboration with bigger companies like Toroko, we have grown to understand what we are and what we want to be in the future. Before we begin our presentation, I'd like to make an announcement. As of today, we are leaving the console business. This means that we will no longer be manufacturing Knuckleduster and Lone Planet IC units. However, instead of throwing them out like garbage, we will be giving them away to any other companies who may be interested. We can't wait to see what the new producers of these consoles can do to improve on their mistakes. Now get ready, viewers -- we'll be back later to kick off our presentation with our Super Smash Bros. Dark Forces direct! Day 1 ---- The classic Super Smash Bros. logo appears before the camera zooms in on it and the screen goes white. Then we see Mario, Kirby, Pit, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Mega Man, Snake, Shantae, and the Pokémon Trainer arriving in Saffron City via portal. They enter the gym and come face to face with the legendary gym leader... Sabrina gives them a determined look, but her eyes seem a bit... off. She uses psychic abilities to pull metal rods out of the ceiling and attack Mario's team with them. As the Pokémon Trainer calls up Charizard to fend her off, Sonic and Pit dodge the rods and try to find out what's wrong with her. Suddenly, a caped, cybernetic figure crashes through the roof with his F-Zero machine, and laughs menacingly. Deathborn is wearing a mechanism similar to the NES Power Glove, and a squadron of seemingly brainwashed gym leaders shows up behind him. He commands them to attack Mario and his teammates, who fight them as Captain Falcon goes one-on-one with Deathborn. He tries to escape in his F-Zero machine, but Falcon grabs onto the wings and tries to take him down. The machine starts to go haywire, seemingly out of nowhere. It swerves in several directions before crashing back down into the gym, with Sabrina looking around with no memory of attacking the heroes. Then we see a man riding towards them on a motorcycle, aiming his pistol towards Deathborn. Aiden hacks into Deathborn's Power Glove, releasing the other gym leaders from his control. He and Sabrina stare towards him, with Deathborn glaring back at them. Gameplay clips are shown, showing off the play styles of Sabrina, Aiden, and Deathborn. Sabrina uses her psychic abilities to stun opponents and sends out a few of her Pokémon to attack. Aiden can reshape the structure of a stage to throw off other players, or hack mechanical items as a counterattack. Deathborn seems to be the most powerful character in the game so far, even stronger than Bowser and Ganondorf, as seen when he sends them flying with a meteor smash. At the end of the trailer, a huge army of Primids and other enemies enters the gym through a portal, suggesting the return of Subspace as the heroes look towards them with shock... ---- X Super Smash Bros. Dark Forces X Exotendo is the first DLC pack for our recent hit game, dedicated to the works of Toroko. They've made some very popular Nintendo-based games over the years, so we wanted to incorporate their concepts into Dark Forces. However, the characters in this DLC pack will not be important to the game's story mode. Because let's be honest: who wants to spend extra money just to get the full story of a video game? Anyway, let's go ahead and announce the characters we'll include in this pack... FuseeSMMPExoArt.png|'Princess Fusee' (Super Mario Maker Phi) ProfessorThuja.png|'Professor Thuja' (Pokémon Cobalt and Crimson) Gaia.png|'Gaia' (Kid Icarus: Mythis) Once again, these characters are not necessary to beat the game -- they're just a fun present for Toroko and its fans to enjoy. We have recognized their influence on the gaming business, and we've definitely grown a lot closer over the past five years. We hope including these well-known Exotendo characters in Dark Forces will spark a new age of cooperation between companies. With these words, I guess the Dark Forces Direct is over! However, we do have another fighting game to announce... and it's a sequel to one of our most popular titles. ---- First, we see a barren wasteland within a dark, stormy environment. A series of squeaks are heard, and SpongeBob SquarePants comes into view. Timmy Turner, Lincoln Loud, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Leonardo, Jenny Wakeman, and Tak follow him through the dusty ruins of a long abandoned temple, and come across a figure similar to Jenny, but with more sharp and crooked edges. "There is no escape. You have made an unwise decision." Art by IceWolf762 on DeviantART Chaos Jenny summons a squadron of Cluster drones, Irken soldiers, and Kraang droids to help her fight her new opponents, who charge towards them and attack in all sorts of ways. She tries to escape up the stairs, but Jenny and Leo chase her. Chaos Jenny eventually reaches the roof of the temple, where a mystical eyeball-like stone is laying on an altar. She grabs it and tries to shoot down the heroes, but a lasso is seen snatching it out of her hands. A young woman smiles, having recovered the All-Seeing Eye from the robot's clutches. Agent Xero knocks Chaos Jenny off of the temple roof and joins the other heroes in fighting her. Gameplay footage is shown off, depicting Agent Xero and the returning fighters, along with a few other newcomers, like Crimson Chin, Luan Loud, April O'Neil, and The X's. After a minute or so, we cut back to the fight with Chaos Jenny, and Lincoln shoves the others out of his way so he can take her on himself. Jenny rushes over to help him with fear, and as all of this is happening, Zim is watching the battle from his Voot cruiser with GIR. He thrusts the cruiser down towards them, with Chaos Jenny glaring at him and saying, "Your species will not control me again..." The last thing we see before the trailer ends is a stone platform, with a pair of ladybug earrings on one side and a red helmet coated with silver on the other. Day 2 A brightly lit futuristic city is shown for a few seconds, then fades into an abandoned laboratory as the voice of a teenage boy is heard narrating. We see the remains of Wily's troops, which are all lying around and collecting dust. Another lab is shown, barricaded from the outside. Then we see a blue robot, seemingly sleeping in a giant test tube. The screen cuts to black for a couple seconds, then shows the city from earlier -- but it's on fire this time. We realize that a lot of the city's robotic assistants have gone rogue, under the leadership of a mysterious new "female" robot. Then, the teenage boy who has been narrating is shown facing Mega Man's tube. He presses the button at the side, and the tube starts to open up with Mega Man awakening from his slumber, looking around wondering what has happened. Gameplay footage comes up and shows Mega Man in action, blasting enemies with his Mega Buster and some Robot Master powers. The new hero Daniel is also shown; he uses rocket boots to reach higher places and cybernetic gauntlets to climb walls and perform other acrobatics. Then we see the game's customization features; parts you collect from enemies can be used to build your own robots to join Mega Man and Daniel. Custom levels called Pocket Zones can be built to fill in dimensional rifts that have been left behind. Lastly, we see Mega Man, Daniel, and their custom robot squad confronting the new robot, who seems to be modeled after the snake-like Naga creature. She then charges a scepter-like weapon and fires a large purple laser, which Mega Man tries to push back with his Mega Buster. He is struggling, though, and it looks like this blast might be his last... ---- The first thing we see in this trailer is a tiny blue creature, who looks around with curiosity. Button explores the nearby village of Fabric Sprites, and meets up with his old friends, like Thread, Coy, and Professor Kud L.E. Kenski. They see a storm approaching the village, commanded by a dark cloud entity. Blark snaps his fingers, and a large crack begins to open in the sky, revealing the cosmos of a much larger universe... and an abnormal-looking being soars into Button's world through this crack. The Banned, a Fantendoverse deity who was banished by long ago, glares at all of the Fabric Sprites. He aims a wave of Power Chaotic towards Button, who leaps over it, grabbing his button Blue and flying over to fight him. We see gameplay footage with Button; as a Fabric Sprite, he can morph into various fabric structures. Turning into a mole will allow him to dig down into deeper areas, becoming an eagle gives him flight and a homing attack, and taking a frog form enables him to swim faster in underwater areas. Button can "peel" the fabric of reality, which gives him access to the background of a stage so he can alter what happens in the foreground. A stage is shown where he rides Blue through a fleet of starships led by The Banned. The last scene shows a more humanoid variation of The Banned, who walks across the moon and looks out towards Earth. Akin Stralka sighs and asks himself, "Is there more to the world than I thought there was?" Day 3 Welcome to the Midway Presentation! Here we'll discuss more about some projects we haven't updated in quite a while. To start us off, let's talk about our sandbox MMORPG, . It's basically a fusion of Toontown Online, Disney Infinity, and Club Penguin, all of which have been cancelled over the past five years or so. Your basic goal here is to build fortresses across many worlds and fight back against the invading soldiers sent by Marvel's Thanos, Kylo Ren from Star Wars, Wreck-It Ralph's insane virus Turbo, the Incredibles' archenemy Syndrome, and the bad girl Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder. The starting point in this game is the Creationaut HQ, set up by the cosmic wizard Yen Sid to train your characters and others like them. There are different places you can visit from here: *The Synthesis Station, where you can talk to the one and only Bill Nye the Science Guy and have him fuse together items you've collected, forming more powerful items. *The Training Temple, where Captain Li Shang from Mulan will give you tasks to improve your Creationaut's skills. *'Pizza Planet', where players can participate in a variety of minigames and earn prizes. *The Command Center, where Admiral Ackbar will show you how your team is doing across the universe and what you can do to improve. We'll try to update Disney's Creationauts more often. In the meantime, stay tuned for other projects at the Midway Presentation! ---- This is Empress Owasia, the ruler of the Hourglass Empire and the main antagonist of this game. Her primary goal is to eliminate the concept of time so everyone can live forever under her rule. Regardless of her sinister appearance and seductive personality, though, she actually has somewhat good intentions. One of her closest friends passed away, and Owasia wants to make it so no one else will die. She is the true ruler of Dream Land, but she left after her friend died, and King Dedede was eager to take her place. But she wants her throne back, and she wants it now. Owasia's primary ability is to bend the flow of time. She can slow down enemies with a simple swipe of her tail, and her claws are able to rip holes in reality if she can concentrate well enough. She wants to find a source of energy that she can fit into her crown, thus increasing her power and allowing her to enslave Pop Star. Day 4 They don't know. A clip is shown of the legendary Mystery Shack under a twinkling night sky. They don't know that time is running out. We are now inside the shack, with the camera skimming over the main lobby. They never did, and they never will. Now we see the upstairs bedroom, with two large beds and a smaller third one. Not even the Pines twins understand what will happen. The camera zooms in one what appears to be a simple wall. It is beyond the single world they know. A hand pushes against the wall and it falls apart, revealing a green portal. It is spreading. On the other side of the portal lies a strange orb. Spreading to other worlds they haven't seen before. The hand rubs the orb, and holograms of different dimensions are released. And I will be the one to bring them down in flames... We see a shadowy, feminine figure approaching the holograms with a katana. ...even if it means I have to kill that boy with the pine tree hat. She slashes the holograms, and they all vanish. The orb stops glowing and we see a woman with a dark blue dress, red hair, and black eyeshadow looking at herself in the mirror, smirking. All hail Queen Centurica... the savior of worlds. The logo then appears. Suddenly, new logos seem to burst out of the main one, as if they were blasts of energy. Day 5 We're in kind of a rush here, so let's start with some new details on Punch-Out!! Revolution and Luigi's Mansion: Witching Hour. The story in Revolution is one of vengeance, but also one of self-actualization. Little Mac's main problem throughout the story is that he's not very willing to except change -- and this Sylvester Wyvern guy wants to take advantage of that and shatter his reputation. But why, you ask? Well, it goes back to the days of their childhood. Mac and Sylvester were best friends growing up; they did practically everything together. As they got older, though, Mac grew so focused on practicing his boxing skills that he seemed to be neglecting Sylvester, who felt betrayed and decided to go up against him in the World Video Boxing Association... and it all spiraled out of control from there. ---- As for Witching Hour... let's talk a little bit about Norton, Luigi's old friend. Lately he's gained some experience with the dark arts to face off against the Mario Bros., but we haven't discussed where he got it from exactly. The answer is: he's been corrupted by the infamous Shadow Queen. The queen promised that she would make Princess Daisy fall in love with Norton as long as he could find all the necessary relics to revive her. In response, Norton summoned a variety of demons to search for these relics. But with every deal comes a price... we won't tell you exactly what it is because spoilers, but let's just say things are gonna get a little bit... deadly. ---- ---- ---- We see a large red opal stationed on an altar, and binary code surrounds it for a split second before it seemingly goes back to normal. Suddenly, a continuum hole opens in the opal, and a partially robotic wolf steps out. Confused by his surroundings, he scans the area for life forms. He is knocked back by a speedy blue ball, which quickly gets up and reveals itself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. But this is not the Sonic he knows. He has green eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the hedgehog asks with a puzzled look on his face. The wolf stares into Sonic's eyes with his cybernetic one, and the latter seems to have feelings of realization. "...Chill?" Realizing that he is indeed Chill the Cyberwolf, the defender of the Hex Planet in another timeline, Sonic tells him to follow his lead -- there's something he needs to show him... Part of the VICINITY SAGA Conclusion Well, I guess based on people's reactions, that was our most successful presentation so far! There's one more thing I'd like to announce, though... We will be launching an AMA featuring the new characters we've introduced here! This way, viewers will be able to learn more about Daniel Yokonira, Sylvester Wyvern, Norton, Chill the Cyberwolf, Chaos Jenny, Owasia, and Queen Centurica. We hope this AMA will turn out better than others we've tried in the past at least (laughs). First off, I'd like to thank IceWolf762, the creator of Chaos Jenny, for letting me use her in Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle: Order and Chaos. I'll also thank for giving me the idea for how Aiden from Watch Dogs would work in Smash. And, of course, shoutouts go to all of you for viewing this presentation and showing your support! Well, this is signing out! See ya later! Oh, by the way... we have a new logo. Ha ha. Poll Which of the projects shown here are you most interested in? Super Smash Bros. Dark Forces Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle 2: Order and Chaos Megaman Universe Button: Interdimensional Knight Disney's Creationauts Kirby and the Hourglass Empire The Exalian Disneyverse (Return to Gravity Falls + others) Punch-Out!! Revolution Luigi's Mansion: Witching Hour Sonic Aristocrats Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017